I Just Call You Mine
by calskies
Summary: He's mine. All mine most days I can't believe it. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I really don't blame y'all if you never talk to me again. I've like gone totally missing. I know you don't want to hear excuses, so I won't give them. I would have updated sooner, but I just really didn't have the need. I told **_laughnsmile96_ **that I would update soon. I told her that like….hmm…a month and a half ago, maybe??? Well this is a one-shot…I really don't feel like starting a story right now. Well actually it's a songfic. It's to the song **_I Just Call You Mine_** by Martina McBride. I love this song, and you can tease me all you want. I MIGHT!!!! Start a story soon…I'm not really sure….I have a couple of ideas……but I don't know. Well here's **_I Just Call You Mine._

_**I Just Call You Mine **_

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring_

I just can't believe he chose me most days. I mean he's Troy Bolton. Cue the gasps and screaming girls. Troy Bolton is the hottest thing to hit Hollywood since Matt Damon. Most days we're thrust into the faces of the paparazzi. But on the occasional day where Britney and K Fed are in court or Lindsay skinny dipped the night before or Jon gallivanted off with his girlfriend, it's like we're normal. I mean, I know I'm normal because I'm 21 years old and came from the South side of Albuquerque, went to East High and Troy Bolton asked me out on a whim. He didn't expect to like me, let alone love me. Most all days I can't believe out of all those big-boobed, bleach blondes, he chose me. A shy, tiny, geek. But with just one smile, one kiss on the forehead, one squeeze of my hand, or one wink in my direction he causes my heart to melt. He tells me I'm his everything all the time, and I want to believe it. And I want to call him what he is: mine.

_And everyone who sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine_

Every teenage girl on the planet of Earth has probably seen one of Troy Bolton's interviews. Well, maybe except for one or two who think he's a gay wad. But they all think they know the 'real' Troy Bolton. They don't. They think he loves to play basketball; he's really quiet and keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't open up much, and neither do I. But our entire little group of friends that we still keep in touch with always has a smile whenever they're around him. He doesn't talk too much or too little, and he makes jokes and all of us are really down to earth. He really does like to play basketball with his buddies. But on they days when I think "Why me?" he reminds me by giving my hand a little squeeze, or kissing my forehead, or wrapping his arm around my waist. We are in the public eye so much that we have to keep the PDA to a minimum or else the paparazzo would have a field day. But it really doesn't matter to me if we're making out in the rain like some High School Musical. All that matters to me is that I'm the one he wraps his arm around at night, and I get a sweet little peck on the lips when I wake up. He just is what he is: mine.

_I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve_

Sometimes when the paparazzi have printed a bad article or some fan has glared at me on the street, I fall apart. I mean we're Troyella, the perfect couple, but the paparazzi have a field day when something goes wrong. And when it does he always knows just how to fix it. I have no clue how he does it, but he does and always makes me feel better. He treats me like a queen, better than I deserve to be treated. He always has to take care of me, always. He says he loves it, but some days I'm not sure. I call those my weak days. Troy reminds me that I'm just as important to our relationship as he is. He tells me that if something caused us to break up he doesn't know what he would do. I'm reminded by him that he loves me every day. He really is my prince charming. He's been called Hollywood's Sexiest, and Hottest Star under 25, but I just call him mine.

_Cause everyone who sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always have a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine_

Troy's everything I want, and more. I always have a smile on my face when I'm with him, no matter how mad I may be at him once I see him the reason vanishes. I love almost everything about him. From the way at his movie premiers he pulls me close when the paparazzo want a picture, to when we're in bed at night and he tells me about his day on set while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He is mine, and I hope that's all he ever will be.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it_

Sometimes Troy has to go to press junkets or on publicity tours, or on location for his newest hit movie. Most of the time he can't take me with him. That's the hard part. Not the fights or sleepless nights, but being apart. I'm not saying were totally dependent on the other because we can go out and do things without needing the other to be right there. But when we're without the other 3-4 months at a time texts, calls, and video chats just aren't enough. Sometimes you just need the other person, and you hope they need you. Troy has actually flown home from being on location (for a couple of hours, he didn't delay filming or anything. He values his job and reputation as an actor too much for that.) because he needed to see me. That doesn't happen very often. And sometimes when they've been working non-stop for two days and he hasn't texted you or called you because he's catching up on his sleep, you become a little worried. Then when he comes home and you're waiting for him at the airport and he comes out of that tunnel, frantically looking for you then you see that 100-watt grin and his face lighting up as he runs toward you and you realize the 3 months were so worth it. Then he scoops you up and tells you he missed you more than anything and that he never wants to go through that torture again you just feel your heart melt at the sincerity in his words.

_Cause everyone who sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always have a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine_

Troy Bolton is mine and only mine, as of two hours and eight seconds ago officially. I am now Gabriella Bolton. He is amazing, and sadly he knows it, but he's what I've always wanted. And he's all mine.

**Ok, I know that it's short and probably really crappy. But I have some free time on my hands so if you people are still out there and REVIEW there might be some good things in your future. **

**Msbball8 :)**


	2. Announcement

**Hello all.**

I would just like to make an announcement, I am no longer going to be posting under this account/pen name. My new pen name is: smileywiley

I would love it if y'all could come over and check me out. I haven't posted much, just a oneshot, but I've got some ideas for some new stories and stuff. So come check me out!

And as always, if there's a story you want me to read/review, just PM me! Or review on Perfection (that would be my newest oneshot, a Hunger Games story!) I would be glad to check them out.

Thanks so much! :)

Calleigh


End file.
